The present invention concerns an electric multispark ignition system, insensitive to moisture and wet.
At present, the production of systems for the electric spark ignition consists of piezoelectric igniters and in the so-called electronic igniters.
The latter, of recent introduction, are widespread in spite of their higher cost, as they seem to be less sensitive to moisture than the piezoelectric igniters, which show many disadvantages, mainly consisting of:
an extreme sensitivity to moisture of the crystal block: in fact, as the moisture makes a deposit of a thin layer on their surfaces, it determines--due to the high potential differences between the positive and the negative area, a way to short-circuit with a too weak or nul production of sparks at the electrodes; PA1 the arrangement and the structure of the point electrodes, common in the whole current production, which cause--in presence of moisture, condensation or wet--a partial or total short-circuit, with the emission of non uniform or too weak sparks, up to the non emission.
While in the electronic gas-lighters the insufficient efficiency of the crystal block lever has been solved by replacing the same with an electromagnetic spark generator fed by an electric energy source (battery, etc.), the problem of the point electrodes--in the electronic gas-lighters--has remained unvaried, and thus said electrodes are still sensitive to condensations of a determined extent or to wet.
It is the aim of the present invention to realize a new system which, without changing considerably the current technology and the techniques for the realization of piezoelectric lighters, may show a global efficiency superior to the one of an electronic lighter, maintaining the production costs of a common piezoelectric lighter, and therefore much lower.